


Not The First Time

by ashilrak



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: Alex shot him a grin, and Aaron felt his cheeks warm. “I hope you’re prepared for a particularly comment filled lecture today.”“Oh?” Aaron asked, tone the same disinterested one he put on every day.“Oh yes,” Alex said. He leaned over closer to Aaron and lowered his voice, “we’re starting in on early politics, and not to sound full of myself, but I happen to know quite a bit about those.”





	Not The First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YoAlexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoAlexander/gifts).



When Aaron was young, he had been proud of who he had been. He stood at the front of classroom and explained with a smile that he had been one of the men who had a part in founding their country, the fact that it was his name in the history books had always made him stand taller.

Everyone knew that memories took time, and as he grew older the once bursting pride sank to form a pit in his stomach.

No one lived a perfect life. Even those whose memories stretched back more than one lifetime still made mistakes. Learn from one mistake and discover the hundreds of other options available, it had been a theme in literature that English teacher after English teacher lectured about with glee.

Everyone made mistakes, but not everyone had those mistakes written down and preserved in the history books for generation after generation to memorize and get tested on.

The one thing he was most known for was that which caused him the most pain. He’d never forget the look in Alexander’s eyes - the betrayal he had seen there. He had shared so much with Alexander, memories and ups and downs and rises and falls.

Their first meeting to their first kiss to the infamous duel were the moments that suck out the most. Every memory with Alexander felt brighter, more full of life. Those were the things worth clinging onto. Just as he had back then, Aaron let himself dream about Alexander’s smile and shining eyes, used it to focus on when he needed that extra push.

Aaron tried to avoid mentions of Alexander, didn’t go out of his way to research into his life as so many around him did. Everyone wanted to know how they were remembered, if they were at all.

It wasn’t something Aaron had intended on doing, or had even thought of, but the only humanities credit that had fit in his schedule had been the first part of the American History survey. The first couple weeks of the course were interesting enough, the kid sitting next to him providing wry commentary whenever the professor began to drone on.

The kid next to him was the best part of the class - handsome and funny, always filling any lulls with words and laughter that had Aaron aching with familiarity he never let himself spend too long thinking about.

Aaron squeezed past the people already sitting down and dropped into the seat Alex had saved for him.

“Hey,” he said. It was easiest to appear casual with Alex, any more interaction and Aaron would have to work a lot harder to hide the crush that had been growing over the weeks. He didn’t like to think about it, crushes made everything difficult. It was easier to be okay with a casual friendship.

Alex shot him a grin, and Aaron felt his cheeks warm. “I hope you’re prepared for a particularly comment filled lecture today.”

“Oh?” Aaron asked, tone the same disinterested one he put on every day.

“Oh yes,” Alex said. He leaned over closer to Aaron and lowered his voice, “we’re starting in on early politics, and not to sound full of myself, but I happen to know quite a bit about those.”

Aaron tensed in his seat - both from Alex’s sudden proximity and what Alex had said. He took in a breath. It was fine. There were thousands of people from that time, and _everyone_ had an opinion on politics. It was fine.

He nudged Alex over and snorted. Aaron made a split-second decision and said, “you’re not alone.”

Alex’s eyes widened and then narrowed. “What party?”

“I’m not answering that until I know yours,” Aaron said, smirking.

Alex was silent for a moment, and then he said, “federalist.”

Aaron sighed. _Of course_ he was a federalist. “That’s unfortunate.”

Before Alex could say anything to retaliate, the professor cleared her throat. “Good morning, everyone. Before I begin the lecture, I want to remind you that your article presentations are due…”

Aaron tuned her out, instead pulling his still-empty notebook from his bag.

“Hey,” Alex tugged his sleeve. “Do you have a partner for that?”

“Partner for what?” Aaron asked, feeling a little hopeful.

Alex pulled his sleeve again. “The presentation.”

“No,” he said.

“Are you signed up for one yet?”

Aaron shook his head.

“Alright cool, work with me,” Alex offered.

“Sure,” Aaron said, smiling. “Sounds good.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Alex. “Text yourself so we have each other’s numbers. We’ll have to figure out a time to meet.”

In all the ways he had pictured he’d manage to get Alex’s number, this was by far the simplest.

“Fantastic,” Alex said, handing the phone back. “We’re doing our presentation on the Federalists, by the way.”

“You were one of _those_ , weren’t you?” Aaron asked. “One of those people that was completely gung-ho about their party.”

Alex shrugged. “That’s debatable, but sure, if that makes you feel better.”

Aaron turned back to the front, ignoring it when Alex shifted in his seat. There was a sense of resignation that came over him when his eyes landed on the slide on the screen.

“So,” Alex said. “I gotta ask, Jefferson or Burr?” Aaron dropped his head onto the desk in front of him, an audible thump.

“Burr,” he gritted out. He didn’t want to talk about this, why he had revealed his era at all was a mystery. There was something about Alex that always had him wanting to spill every secret, and it wasn’t something he needed.

“Really?!” Alex asked. “Why?”

Aaron turned his head and opened one eye to look at Alex. “Why not?”

“I didn’t like Jefferson on a personal level, but at least he had beliefs,” Alex said. “Why Burr?”

Aaron felt something seize in his chest. “You didn’t like Jefferson on a personal level? Did you know him?” he asked, working to keep his voice cool. It was a normal question to ask, anyone would want to know about Jefferson. But on a personal level? He had known Jefferson on a personal level, most didn’t.

Alex snorted. “You could say that.” He leaned forward onto his own desk and looked at Aaron. “We...disagreed on many things.”

Aaron’s chest grew tighter. “Disagreed? At a party level or personal level?”

“Both.” Alex smiled. “Still voted for him though.”

Aaron turned his face back down on the desk and took in a deep breath. It was fine. There were hundreds of Alexander’s. It wasn’t an uncommon name by any means.

He focused in on the professor’s voice in an attempt to distract himself.

“...it is likely that Burr would have won had Hamilton not rallied votes for Jefferson. Many know of the infamous duel between Hamilton and Burr…”

Alex poked his side. “Hey, hey, hey,” he said. “That’s me.”

Aaron supposed he should have been hit with some sort of panic, but in reality it was just an even deeper wave of resignation, because _of course_ it was Alexander. It was  _always_ Alexander.

He lifted his head off the desk and sat up in his seat. “You’re Aaron Burr?” he asked, deadpan.

Alex laughed. “Oh god no, I hope you’re joking.” Someone shushed them, but Alex ignored them and continued on, no longer bothering to whisper, “no.” Alex did a short mockery of a bow. “Alexander Hamilton, at your service.”

There were several wide-eyed looks being aimed their way now, Alex’s voice carried no matter what lifetime, it seemed.

Aaron folded his desk down and settled his hands on top of his thighs.

“Really?” Alex asked. “No reaction? I, a founding father of this country, am sitting right next to you and this is all I get?”

Aaron dropped into a mock bow of his own. “Good to make your acquaintance, dear sir,” he said. “Though, I will say, it’s not the first time.” It was as if he was on autopilot. Everything inside of him was screaming at him that it was a bad idea, that this was not the place to reveal himself to Alexander, but it was _Alexander_ , and when had he ever behaved sensibly in regard to Hamilton?

Alex smiled, leaning forward, excited. “And who might you be?”

“Well,” Aaron said, looking straight ahead again. There was no way this was going to be well-received. “You might not like that answer.” For all that they had shared, it wasn’t easy to forgive your killer. There was no doubt in Aaron’s mind that Alex would take one look at him and want him gone, forever, never to be seen again. Aaron wouldn’t even be able to blame him.

“Who?” Alex asked, leaning forward, look of excitement on his face. Everyone was looking at them now, eyes locked on the back corner that they had claimed the first week of class.

“Aaron Burr,” he said. “At your service.”

Alex blinked once, twice, three times, before he managed to connect his mouth to his brain. “You know,” Alex said. “I’m not nearly as surprised as I should be.”

Aaron snorted. “Is that it?”

Alex shrugged. “Give it time.”

“You’ve grown as a person,” Aaron offered, tone teasing. “I’m proud of you.”

Alex narrowed his eyes - Aaron could see the resemblance now, not in appearance, but in the energy radiating from Alex’s every pore. “Oh, don’t think you’re getting out of this.” That was more like it.

They both turned back to face the front, and after a time, the lecture resumed.

The tension between Aaron and Alex was noticeable, and Aaron wasn’t blind to the glances that kept being shot their way, even by the professor. Aaron kept facing forward, fighting to resist the temptation to look at Alex - _Alexander_ \- and try to say something, anything.

The waiting was worse than anything Aaron had experienced before. Alexander had always been quick to react, and this waiting was new. Unpredictable. The new Alex versus the Alexander Aaron had held close in his heart for so long.

It was different now, looking back on everything he’d thought about Alex before. The way he had looked forward to class, waiting to spend that block of time twice a week with Alex leaning in close to him and whispering in his ear. It was no wonder he had been attracted to Alex so quick, their lives would forever be entwined, it seemed.

Aaron took in a sharp breath. He looked at the clock. Seventeen minutes left, he could do this.

The minute hand got closer and closer to the six, and with each tick Aaron became more aware of everything. His hands were resting on the tops of his knees, knuckles white from how hard he was pressing down. His leg was bouncing - a pattern that he was sure was annoying to everyone, but no one dared to tell him to stop. Aaron supposed he should be grateful for the small things.

The screen went black as the professor clicked to the last slide, and Aaron robotically went through the motions of putting his notebook in his bag and bringing it onto his shoulders.

Alex reached over and grabbed his elbow, squeezing tight, and he asked, “are you free after this?” Aaron froze, mind focusing in on the heat through the fabric of his shirt.

Aaron nodded, and Alex started toward the door, pulling him behind.

“So,” Aaron started. “What exactly are-”

“Burr,” Alex said, voice harsh. “You can say whatever in a little bit, but let me do this first.”

Aaron nodded. The worry grew as Alex marched them closer to the door leading out onto the green.

They stopped once they were standing on the grass, people gathering around them. Alex turned to face Aaron and said, “say what you want, but I deserve this.”

“What-”

Alex took a step closer, and reached up to put his hands on either side of Aaron’s face, and promptly went up on his toes and pressed his lips to Aaron’s.

Aaron gasped into the kiss and brought a hand up to cup Alex’s cheek. When Alex pulled away, it was with shining eyes and reddened cheeks. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Alex said. “Ever since I remembered.”

“Even though-”

Alex cut him off with another kiss. “Oh, don’t think I’m not angry about that,” he said. “But you’re here, and that’s what’s important."

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come pester me at my [tumblr](http://ashilrak.tumblr.com)! :^))
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
